


In Case of Lingering Side-Effects, Consult Your Local Witch

by morning_coffee



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: Bobo still remembers being a dog.





	In Case of Lingering Side-Effects, Consult Your Local Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on DW and the prompt "Bobo liked Manfred petting him when he was in dog form".

Bobo flinches and bites back the awkward, needy sound that's lodged deep in his throat when Manfred clasps his shoulder, his hand strong and warm even though the cotton of Bobo's shirt. 

It's an innocent enough gesture, casually friendly in the way Manfred has always acted around him – nothing about it should make Bobo's stomach drop in an uncomfortable mixture of arousal, embarrassment and regret, but he can't shake the memories of being stretched out at Manfred's feet with the other man's hands gently petting his fur.

"You okay?" Manfred asks with a frown, and Bobo smiles and nods and silently curses Fiji's spell.


End file.
